Monider's revenge
This is the third episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Mike meet a ape that hate kids Plot After Mike got the Opposmnitrix, Mike and Gerry go to a abandoned zoo after they heard a rumor of a ghost monkey.... So they see inside the zoo if the rumor is true or not but then they got trapped by ghost monkeys and they bring Mike and Gerry to the leader Ape Leader: Hello.... Gerry: Wow the rumor was right all along Mike: Why did you trapped us....We was just checking on this zoo oh and who are you? Ape Leader: Well kid....i'm Mondier and the reason why i trapped you because your a kid and i hate kids Mike: But why do you hate kids Mondier: Well you see.....Long time ago *Flashback started* 15 years ago Rambe: Ah it a good morring, do you agree my boy Mondier: Yea dad Rarambe: Good now i will check on my fans outside Mondier: Ok dad As Rarambe walk out to see his fans....He saw one of the kid got inside so he go near him but then bad things happend, The zookeeper saw him go near the kid and he thought Rambe was going to kill the kid so he was about to kill Rambe with his gun Mondier: Wow my dad is great.....wait a second *Look at the zookeeper* Oh no *Rarambe walk near to the kid if he okay* Mondier: DAD Don't go near him, the zookeeper going to kill YOU Rambe: Ha son i don't believe you and he love me, Why would i hurt him lol Mondier: Plz don't dad Rambe: I will be fine son just watch me Zookeeper: Plz don't go near him...*Aming gun at Rambe* Rambe: Oh bo- *get shot* Mondier: NOOOOO! DAD *Go run at him* Are you okay *Cry* Rambe: that kid.....i just want to protect him....BUT...no As Rambe die...Mondier delevop a hateness of kids because kids was the reason why Harambe dies and every years at Rambe's death he go at his grave and pay for him *Flashback ended* Mike: Soo all this was because of your dad's DEATH! Mondier: Yea Gerry: BUT how you died then? Mondier: The same zookeeper kill me because i attack that child 10 year ago Mike: Wow anyway can you let us go Mondier: No i will only if i give you a favor Mike: what is it then Mondier: Find the soul of my dad so i can revive him back to LIFE Gerry: but HOW? Mondier: With my revive machine of course and now i will give you 1 day to FIND him! Mike: Ok ok we will Mondier: Good As Mike and Gerry are free, they had to find his dad in under 1 day or else he will kill them, later they found a house that say Harambe's store and then they found Rambe! but he now rude than before Rambe: WHAT YOU WANT HUMANS! Mike: We want you to return with your son Rambe: Well i don't care about him anymore Gerry: But he missed you and he know how to bring you back Rambe: No i don't want to be alive because everyone will hate me just because they think i was going to hurt the stupid child now get out of my house Mike: No until you meet your son again Rambe: NEVER! *Run away* LEAVE ME ALONE HUMANS Gerry: Oh no he run away Mike: Don't worry uncle i got it *Transform into XRL8 Gerry: Whoa cool that mean you can go faster? XRL8: Yep now let me doing the job! *Run faster* Rambe: What the XRL8: Stop running form us and we can imrpove you Rambe: NEVER! XRL8: Well then *Freeze Rambe with his ice powers* Ha your freeze in the ice now Gerry: Good job now let bring Rambe fast before it too late XRL8: Yes *grab Rambe* let do this As XRL8 transform back to mike and bring the frozen Rambe to his son, Mondier was happy but however it was all a trapped Mike: What the why we got webbed Gerry: But you said about the deal Mondier: Ha you fools it was all a trapped and now i will vanish my dad so i can become more popular Mike: But why Mondier: Well you see....After his death everyone were talking about how famous he is and they forgot that he had a son aka me....I was left behind and i was jealous of my dad's death as i want to be popular like him but he never gave me the chance and now it my time for my revenge to vanish him forever *Evil lauch* Mike: But i thought you love your dad Mondier: Well i used to like him until i realized he never showed me to everyone as it will runined his life.....He a liar Gerry: Wow... Mondier: *Throw Rambe at the vanishing portal* Bwa bwa this what you get for lie at me dad Mike: Grrr you monster Gerry: Mike what are we going to do since we are trapped in the web Mike: Well.....there one alien that can cut Webs but he the worse....Slowtrack Gerry: When did you used him Mike: Yesteday before we go to the zoo and i was trying as slowtrack to see why he slow Gerry: Oh ok and now transform into him before he kill us Mike: *Transform into Slowtrack* Mondier: What the....Who are you? Slowtrack: *Talk in slow montion* My...naammee isss sslloowwwtrraccckk *break the webs* Mondier: Well this easy to beat you *Run at him to attack him* Slowtrack: Nooppee *Backflip and punch Mondier in slow motion style* Mondier: Ouch...Well take that *Mutiple punchs* Slowtrack: *Dodge all of his attacks* Mondier: BUT HOW! Slowtrack: III haavvee ffuuttuuree vviiissioonn Mondier: Grrrr well take this rock *Throw giant rocks at him* Slowtrack: *Running slow* Aaaahhh As Slowtrack run before he got crashed the rock....He barely got out of the rock but sadly Mondier throw him many rock which make him harder to dodge since he soo slow but then Gerry told him to jump on the rock and jump on the other rock which Slowtrack accept Slowtrack: *Jump to other rocks* Wooww tthhiiss reaaallyyy ffuunnn Mondier: *Jump on the last rock* Ha let me taste you the big punch *Jump to do a big punch at slowtrack* Slowtrack: Ooohh nnooo Gerry: Slowtrack kick the rock instead of jumping Slowtrack: Goooddd iddeeaa grraannddpppaa *kick the rock and the rock begun fall on Mondier* Mondier: Wow really *Punch the big rock* Wow that was easy and you will never beat him....GO my ghost monkeys army *Many Ghost monkeys start to run at Slowtrack and it run over him Slowtrack: Wwwhhaaatt tthheee *Run over by the moneksy* Ouuchhh *Transform into Mike* Mike: Oh no i transform back to me Gerry: Please Mondier stop this insanse fight Mondier: NEVER *Run to attack mike* Mike: Ahh *Check on the Opposmnitrix oh a flying alien cool *Transform into Poisonfly* Mondier: Ouch my eyes hurt by the flash....What now Poisonfly: I feel sick *Puke on Mondier by his poison beam* Mondier: Ewww i hate the smell, it feel like poison goop Poisonfly: Yea that right *Throw a poison ball at Mondier* Take that Mondier: Arrgghh STOP! Poisonfly: Never! *Keeping Puking poison beam at Mondier* Mondier: I am sick of it *Jump and punch Poisonfly's face* Poisonfly: *Dodge* Nope and let me bring you to the vanish portal Mondier: Noooo! Poisonfly: Yep *Do a super wind that blow Mondier away at the portal* Goodbye Mondier: Arrhh *Try to stand but failed* Aaahhh not the portal Poisonfly: this what you get for vanishing Rambe Mondier: Curse you kid and i will be BACK! Poisonfly transform back into Mike* Gerry: Wow that was insanse, Do you think he will ever come back Mike: Nah he won't as there no way Gerry: Anyway can we get out of this creepy place and go in a better place Mike: Sure As Mike and Gerry leave the abandoned zoo....Mike notice that his Opposmnitrix was flashing orange and when Mike press his Opposmnitrix, He found out that he got a new alien name Ghostape the episode ended with Mike telling Gerry he got a new alien. Major Events *Mike and Gerry meet up Mondier (The son of Rambe) *Mondier vanish his father for not showing him at his fans *Poisonfly send Mondier to his death in the vanish portal *Mike got a new alian name Ghostape *Gerry and Mike leave to a new place Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Poisonfly *SlowTrack Characters 'Heros' * Mike Tennyson ' *Gerry Levin *Rambe 'Villians *'Mondier ' 'Aliens used' *Poisonfly *SlowTrack Trivia *Harambe was suppoed to be the main character but the plot was changed *This is the only episode with a meme Category:Episodes Category:Mike 10: Opposite Category:Bad Grammar